


To Hell & Back

by WannaBeBold



Series: Ellick Playlist [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Tipsy Ellie, jerk Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: My wings are frayed and what's left of my halo's blackLucky for me, your kind of heaven's been to Hell and backA girls night out with Jack and Kasie goes downhill when Jake shows up at the bar. Luckily, Nick is just a phone call away.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Playlist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. I Could Use A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I could use a love song  
> That takes me back, just like that  
> When it comes on  
> To a time when I wouldn’t roll my eyes  
> At a guy and a girl  
> Who make it work in a world  
> That for me so far just seems to go so wrong  
> Yeah, I could use, I could use a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie looked down. “I just need something to believe in. Is that too much to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use a love song  
> That takes me back, just like that  
> When it comes on  
> To a time when I wouldn’t roll my eyes  
> At a guy and a girl  
> Who make it work in a world  
> That for me so far just seems to go so wrong  
> Yeah, I could use, I could use a love song

It was the third Friday of the month, better known to the ladies of NCIS as “Girls Night.” Barring a case, Jack, Kasie, and Ellie would get dressed up and meet at their favorite bar to blow off some steam. It was always a fun time to get to spend without their male teammates being around and they only had one rule - no meeting guys, or girls for Kasie - on these nights. 

She was sitting at the bar waiting for her friends to arrive when she heard a guy's voice come up from behind her. 

“Well, fancy meeting you here. It’s been what, four years?” The man continued to talk as he stepped into the space between her and the stool to her left, the side her hair just happened to be falling over, shielding her face from his view. “So El, what brings you here tonight?” 

Chuckling to herself, she turned to face him. His eyes were wide and she could guess that he wasn’t expecting this turn of events. 

“O-oh my gosh. I’m s-so sorry. I uh, thought you were my ex-wife.” He muttered and she could tell he was now extremely embarrassed at his faux pas. 

“No problem. It’s Jack. Jack Sloane.” She held her hand out to him in a friendly greeting. Taking her hand, he let his eyes quickly roam down her body before introducing himself. 

“Jake, Malloy. Nice to meet you. Is this seat taken?” 

Shaking her head, Jack waved to the seat next to her in a go ahead motion. Almost immediately he began to talk about himself. He was a lawyer for a government agency - she could tell just by the way he spoke - and his family was from Maine but he moved down here for work. As Jake went on about his accomplishments at work, Jack suddenly had enough and let her mind wander. She knew a lot about him from what Ellie had already told her but wanted to have a little fun at the man’s expense. Luckily for her, the door opened just then and her friends walked in. 

  
  


Seeing Ellie and Kasie walk up behind Jake, she knew this was her chance. “So Jake, what happened with you and your ex? That is, if you don’t mind talking about it.” In a typical move to get people to open up, she laid her hand on his arm, rubbing a thumb gently over his skin. The move worked like a charm. 

“Well uh, I thought things were going fine you know. Even though I had changed jobs we were still doing great. Sure we had the occasional fight here and there but, what couples don’t right?” At her understanding nod he continued. “And then one day I come home and catch her cheating. I couldn’t believe it. Eight years of marriage went away just like that.” Jake pulled his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes. Jack’s hand was still on his arm but her eyes were over his shoulder where Ellie stood and she was steaming. She missed Jake’s next words but heard Ellie’s loud and clear. 

“Bullshit!” 

Jake’s head snapped up at the sound of his ex-wife behind him. “E-Ellie. I can-” A loud smack reverberated throughout the bar area as Ellie’s palm collided with his cheek. She was staring daggers at him and when he looked back at Jack for support he couldn’t help but pause at the proud look on her face. 

“Oh, Jake. Did I forget to mention Ellie is one of the friends I was meeting here tonight? I’m sorry, must’ve slipped my mind.” 

Jake looked insulted at Jack’s actions but quickly tried to turn on the charm. 

“Ellie you look great.” 

“Shut up Jake! I can’t believe you would try to play the victim and blame our divorce on me when YOU were the one who cheated because you couldn’t handle me being at NCIS!” Ellie was almost yelling at that point, drawing attention to them from around the bar. “And then to have the NERVE to try to hit on someone when you’re married to Taylor?” Jake’s eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head. “Yeah, that’s right. Dana in HR told me you got her pregnant and then married her right after the ink dried on our divorce papers.” Jake had the gall to look guilty so Ellie decided to end her rant before any more attention was drawn to them. “I think you should leave Jake.” 

Tail between his legs, Jake jumped off the stool and walked quickly to the door, never looking back. Jack could see Ellie was visibly shaken after the interaction but the younger woman quickly put on a mask and asked the bartender for three shots. Her normal method of going for a drive to lift her spirits wouldn’t work tonight. No tonight, she needed the alcohol. 

“Um Bishop, you sure starting out with shots is the best thing? I mean, remember what happened last time I had too much tequila?” 

Thanking the bartender who had just set the three glasses down Ellie reached for one, throwing it back quickly. Slamming the now empty glass down on the bar, she looked at Kasie before picking up another. “Oh, these are all for me.” 

Jack and Kasie watched as she drank the second and third shot in record time, sending each other worried glances. Ellie supposedly couldn’t get drunk but they didn’t think tonight was a good time to test that theory. Resigning themselves to a night of watching after their friend, Jack and Kasie sat on bar stools next to Ellie, ready to catch her in case she started to fall. 

An hour later, Ellie was clearly tipsy as she waved her hands around wildly. “Jake is such a jerk. He was never fun when we were married. It was always work this, work that, blah blah blah.” Kasie put a hand on her shoulder when she started leaning back, trying to support her. After drink number five, Ellie had started talking about Jake. Her emotions were all over the place, from crying one moment at his cheating to cursing his name then cursing herself for ever falling for him in the first place. Jack felt bad at ever talking to Jake in the first place but she figured it’d be better than him talking to some other random woman in the bar. She never expected Ellie to react this way though. Suddenly Ellie’s mood did a 180 and her eyes lit up. 

“You know who’s nothing like Jake? Nick!” Kasie’s eyes went wide and Jack had to hold in a chuckle. She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she started talking about her partner and best friend. “Nick is actually fun to be around! You know,” she started whispering now like her next words were a secret, “he even took me to this painting class I’ve been dying to go to. Can you believe that? Nick’s so sweet.” 

Kasie was now laughing along with Jack as Ellie stared straight ahead, paying them no attention. She caught sight of a couple in the mirror and groaned, rolling her eyes at their cuteness. A hand waving towards the mirror caught the others attention and they looked at what she was pointing at. 

“Now why can’t I have that? They’re so cute and in love. I wanna be cute and in love.” Ellie actually pouted at that. “Do you think I could be cute and in love with Nick?” She looked back and forth between Jack and Kasie, finally sighing and looking back at the bar. “But Nick doesn’t like me like that. I mean, he flirts with me but he flirts with every woman he sees right? And I’m not his type. He even told my brothers that! He wouldn’t’ve told them that if it wasn’t the truth.” Jack rubbed her back now in comfort as Ellie looked down. “I just need something to believe in. Is that too much to ask?”

Pushing the hair behind her ear Ellie looked up and Jack could see the tears in her eyes. Her heart broke for the agent and she motioned for Kasie to make a much needed phone call as she went into psychologist mode. 

“Oh Ellie honey, that’s not too much to ask.” Hope filled Ellie’s eyes so she continued, watching Kasie over her shoulder as she spoke with the person on the phone. When Kasie came back she stood next to Jack, giving her a thumbs up. “And you know Nick cares about you. I think you just need to talk to him about what you want. You may just find that he wants it too.” 

“I dunno…” 

“Bishop, you yourself said he willingly took you to a painting class you’ve been wanting to go to and he hates art! He even went to goat yoga with you and tried to restore that weird plant of yours! Now if that isn’t love I don’t know what is.” 

“Yeah but, those are also things a friend would do. Nick doesn’t like me like that.” Ellie hung her head again, not paying attention to Kasie walking towards the door as Jack continued to talk to her, trying again to lift her spirits. 

“Oh Nick, thank goodness you’re here!” As soon as she had gotten his text that he was at the bar she walked out, leaving a very sad Ellie in Jack’s capable hands. 

“Yeah I’m here Kase, now what’s with the 911? Everything okay? Is Ellie alright?” Kasie smiled as he asked about her specifically. 

“Well, I guess that depends on your definition of alright. Jake was here.” She watched as Nick’s eyes darkened in anger at the mention of Ellie’s ex. She didn’t know how much he knew about their divorce but he obviously knew enough. 

“He’s not still is he? I swear if I ever get my hands on that man…” Kasie grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down while leading him into the bar. 

“No, he left over an hour ago. She uh, hasn’t taken it too well though.” Running his hand over his face he let out a string of curses in Spanish at the thought of Ellie being so torn up over just seeing Jake that they needed him there. He knew how they felt about their girls nights not being crashed by any of the guys so this was a big deal. 

“Ellie, I really think you should just talk to him.” Now frustrated at her insistence she talk to Nick she threw her napkin down. 

“You want me to talk to him? Fine! Just give me a sign that I should talk to him!” Not paying attention to her surroundings, Ellie stumbled off her stool and immediately ran into a hard chest. The man’s arms went around her and she tried to push him away. “Ugh! Get away from me you creep!” 

“Ellie.” She stilled as she recognized the way her name rolled off the man’s tongue. Only one man could say her name in that charming sweet voice and it was the same one that haunted her dreams.

“Nick…?” She stared up at him, gripping his forearms for support as she suddenly wobbled. “Wha-what are you doing here?” Rubbing his hands up and down her arms he glanced back at Kasie who motioned for him to tell her. 

“Um, Kasie called me. Asked me to come pick you up. Said you were having a rough night.” Ellie snorted, causing a laugh to escape Nick’s lips. He quickly shut up however when she shot him a death glare that, while without its normal malice thanks to the alcohol, still had him slightly scared. 

“Well, thank you for the concern but I’m fine.” Her little hiccup at the end of the word “fine” said otherwise but she continued. “You didn’t have to leave your evening of soccer with the guys. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to it.” 

“Don’t worry about it Ellie.” He brought up a hand to brush over her hair, smiling as her eyes traced his every move. “You’re more important anyway.” 

Ellie’s cheeks flushed at his words as Jack and Kasie smiled knowingly from behind the pair. 

“Now c’mon. Let’s get you home and sobered up.” Keeping one arm around her shoulder he started to lead her out of the bar. "Don’t worry ladies, I’ll take care of her.” 

“Oh we know you will. Thanks Nick.” Kasie sent him a grateful smile for rescuing Ellie.

“Keep us updated on her.” 

“Will do. Goodnight Jack, Kase.” With his free arm he waved back to them, leading Ellie out the door and getting her settled in his Jeep. 

Watching on, Jack and Kasie smiled, knowing their friend would be well taken care of tonight. They just hoped the two would come to their senses and confess their feelings to each other. It seemed everyone knew it but them.


	2. The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s chemistry, meant to be  
> Incomprehensibly, tangled up in it  
> Yeah, boy, you're giving me the  
> Feels

After getting Kasie’s 911 text about Ellie he immediately told his friends he had to leave, grabbed his keys, and rushed out the door. He felt a little bad since they had this night planned for months but this was about Ellie and he would drop anything for her.

Not knowing the seriousness of the situation, he drove to the bar in record time and sent a text to Kasie letting her know he was there. He was ready to walk into the bar when Kasie met him outside, giving him a heads up on what was going on. Jake had been at the bar tonight and Ellie had been upset since seeing him. Walking inside, the last thing he expected was to see a tipsy Ellie talking to Jack and, was she crying? He really needed to get her out of there. He watched as she started to get off of her stool and rushed to her side when she started to sway, wrapping his arms around her immediately to keep her from falling over. 

After establishing it was him and telling her why he was there, she finally calmed down and let her lead him out to his car. He didn’t miss the looks Jack and Kasie were giving him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and reassured them he would take care of Ellie but now was not the time to address that. 

Getting her into his Jeep was surprisingly easy but then the real problem arose. Apparently this level of tipsy Ellie was very touchy-feely. As soon as he started the car she laid her hand on his over the console, tangling their hands together. It didn't take long for her to start rubbing her thumb over his hand before letting go and running her hand up his arm. When she started running her hands through his hair he had to stop his imagination from running wild. 

It was a short drive to her apartment but Ellie fell into a deep sleep half way there, letting out soft snores by the time he parked his Jeep next to her truck. Unable to wake her, he got out and walked around to the passenger side, knowing that he would now have to carry her inside. Normally he would enjoy her being in a dress but now he was cursing her wardrobe choice as the hem rose up to reveal more of her long legs as he carried her bridal style up the steps. Once inside, Ellie snuggled her face into his neck, getting a whiff of his cologne and clutching his jacket as she did so. Nick squirmed as her breath tickled his neck, causing him to almost drop his keys outside her door. Getting his bearings, he unlocked her door and walked straight to her bedroom, laying her on top of the covers.

Wanting to get her comfortable, he slid off her jacket to reveal the dress she was wearing was strapless which thankfully worked in his favor. He glanced around the room and sent up a silent “thank you” when he saw a stack of folded t-shirts. Turning around, he was shocked to find Ellie sitting up and unzipping her dress. 

“Is it hot in here? I’m hot.” To say he hadn’t imagined seeing his best-friend naked a time or two would’ve been a lie but he never imagined it would happen like this. She seemed to forget he was in the room as she pulled off the dress and threw it into the corner. His sharp gasp alerted her to his presence and she turned to face him, not bothering with covering up. “Oh hi Nick! What’re you doing here?” 

“Ellie!” Rushing over to her, he kept his eyes locked on hers as he pulled the shirt over her head to cover her, watching as she snuggled into it. 

“Oh I just love this shirt. You wanna know why I love this shirt Nick?” 

“Why do you love that shirt Ellie?” He couldn’t help but laugh at her youthfulness. 

“It’s yours! I always sleep in it when I need comfort. Cause it reminds me of you!” She actually giggled then as he stared at her. “And you comfort me Nick!” 

“I c-comfort you?” She grabbed his hand then, pulling him down onto the bed with her. 

“Of course you do silly! And you’re sweet!” Nick thought about moving away but decided he didn’t want to make her mad as she started crawling into his lap. “And you wanna know what Jack and Kasie say?” He really didn’t want to know, everyone knew what was said during girls night stayed at girls night, but Ellie wasn’t going to take his protest right now. “They say you’re in love with me.” She whispered loudly, cupping his cheeks and paying no attention to his eyes bugging out of his head. 

“They uh, they do?” 

“Yeah! Isn’t that crazy? I mean, I love you but there’s no way you love me, I’m not your type.” She was pouting now and he really didn’t know what to do with this information. This was getting too serious to deal with while she was tipsy and he was now wishing one of the girls would’ve just brought her home. A yawn escaped her then and she reached up to place a kiss on his cheek before rolling over and laying on her side of the bed. “Goodnight Nick.”

“Goodnight Ellie.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled the blankets up over her. It didn’t take long for the snoring to start again signaling she had fallen back asleep so he shut off the lights and left her door cracked open in case she needed him. Still in a daze from her earlier words, he robotically went back to his Jeep for his go-bag and changed in the living room before getting as comfortable as possible on the couch. His mind kept replaying the words “I love you” that she had told him before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Groaning at the pounding in her head, Ellie rolled out of bed and slowly walked down the hall into the kitchen, stopping when she saw a shirtless Nick standing at her counter. He turned around when he heard her footsteps and held out a cup of coffee to her. 

“Good Morning sleepyhead. Or should I say good afternoon.” Ellie tilted her head in confusion and he pointed to the clock on her oven. 

“Nick it’s almost Noon! Why did you let me sleep so late?!” 

“Well you had a pretty late night last night Ellie. And you were just so cute I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” A flush invaded her cheeks at his comment and she looked down, noticing for the first time she was just in his shirt, causing the color on her face to brighten. 

“Um Nick? Why am I wearing your shirt?” 

“How much do you remember from last night?” Nick asked, pulling out a kitchen chair and motioning for her to sit. He needed to know what she knew before telling her anything. 

Sitting down, she thanked him as he placed a plate of food in front of her and sat across from her at the table. Taking a bite of eggs to delay her answer she thought back to last night. 

“Well, the last thing I really remember was talking to Jack at the bar and then you taking me home and then this morning I wake up alone wearing just your shirt and you’re not wearing a shirt and OH we didn’t did we?” 

Nick’s expression went from humorous at her rambling to appalled that she would even think that, although with their states of undress he guesses he couldn’t blame her. 

“Oh gosh no Ellie! I would never take advantage of you that way.” The look on Nick’s face reminded her of when she asked him if he could’ve killed that girl and she kicked herself for her stupidity. 

“Oh Nick no, I- I didn’t mean it like that I’m so sorry! I know you’re not that kind of guy. I just-ugh! I guess when you’re a woman and you wake up half-naked with a guy in your apartment after a night of drinking that’s just where your mind automatically goes to.”

“I uh, I guess I see how you could think that then. If it makes you feel better I could go put on a shirt.” He started to get up when her hand on his arm made him pause and sit back down. 

“No Nick, you don’t have to do that.” A smirk crossed his face and she realized how that must’ve sounded. 

“Hah! I always knew you wanted to see me shirtless.” She rolled her eyes at him playfully and went back to eating but not before taking in his bare chest. 

“So uh, can you fill me in on how I got from the bar to here?

Thinking back to last night, Nick decided it was best that he start at the beginning. 

“Alright so uh, I got a 911 text from Kasie last night asking me to come to the bar. Apparently Jake was there and you didn’t take it too well?” He said the last part as a question, not knowing what actually happened between her and Jake.

“Oh yeah, him. I must’ve been more upset at seeing him than I thought if I got tipsy. I usually don’t get drunk unless it’s with the right mix of alcohol.”

“Looks like you almost got there last night, Kasie said you were doing tequila shots. Anyway, I brought you home and tried to get you comfortable enough to sleep but uh...:” He was cut off by a groan coming from Ellie as she rested her head in her hands. 

“Oh no not tequila.”

“Why not tequila?” Ellie hesitantly looked up at him, biting her lip. 

“Well, have you ever heard the country song ‘Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off?’” She could tell the answer was a no from his expression and continued. “Well, that’s pretty much me when I drink too much tequila. Kasie and Jack were supposed to stop me from getting carried away and oh my gosh! Please tell me I didn’t start stripping!” Ellie was horrified at the thought and Nick cringed, knowing he had to tell her the truth. 

“Well, not exactly but uh, once I laid you on the bed and you were coherent you took your dress off pretty quickly and threw it across the room.” She groaned again and Nick rushed to continue. “I promise I was a complete gentleman though! I didn’t look and got you in a t-shirt for bed.” 

She looked down again, remembering the shirt she was wearing and that it came from her pile of clean clothes and not his go-bag. 

“So, are you gonna ask me why I have your shirt?” Biting her lip, she waited for the expected cocky response but his shy tone surprised her. 

“Actually uh, I’m more interested in talking about what you said last night.”

The clattering of her fork hitting her plate broke the silence of the room and she gulped. Running her hands over her hair and shirt she clasped her hands together on top of the table and took a deep breath, bracing herself. She always did have trouble keeping her mouth shut when she had too much. 

“What did uh, what did I say last night? And please, tell me the truth. I need to know.” She looked up at Nick who was still watching her and nodded, giving him the go-ahead. 

“Well for starters I learned that you like to sleep in my shirt.” He pointed at the faded grey Miami Dolphins shirt she was currently wearing and smiled remembering when she borrowed it after work at his house and never returned it. “I mean, not that I’m complaining. It looks better on you anyways.” Red covered her cheeks then but she didn’t try hiding the blush this time, that was his goal with the comment after all and she knew there would be plenty more embarrassing moments from last night that she would want to hide over. “And uh, that apparently it brings you comfort cause I bring you comfort?” His voice was questioning and she didn’t try to deny it, he already knew the truth after last night anyway. 

“You always bring me comfort Nick. Especially after a tough case when we spend the evening together just eating and watching a movie..” She trailed off, remembering all of the evenings they’ve spent together after work and thought about when she realized the comfort of his presence. “I guess it started when Gibbs and McGee were in Paraguay. Even though we spent all day working together you still came over in the evenings with food and case files and sat with me, eating or working or drinking or watching TV to take my mind off things. I started to realize then that it was you being there when you didn’t have to be, when we were just partners, that you were a comforting presence in my life.” 

Nick was slightly shocked that she told him that much and started to tell her how that period changed their relationship for him but she cut him off. “Before you say anything, finish telling me what I said last night. I want it all out in the open.” 

“Okay, okay but, only if you’re sure.” 

“I’m not but, I need to know. I don’t want whatever I said to be something else between us that we don’t talk about.” Pushing those words to the side for now he thought about what else she let slip before falling asleep. 

“Well, you said that I was sweet.” She just smiled at that, nodding for him to continue. “And um,” he cleared his throat and grabbed at his collar, not sure he really wanted the next part out in the open but knowing he promised he would tell her everything. “You said that uh, that Jack and Kasie said I was in love with you but that was crazy because even though you loved me you aren’t my type.” The last part was said in a rush and her eyes went wide when she finally comprehended what he was saying. All he could do was stare at her at that point, afraid she would try to deny everything. Realizing she was still in shock he started saying the first thing he could think of. “But that’s crazy that you think that you’re not my type cause you’re totally my type and Jack and Kasie may be right and I just-” 

Hearing Nick say Jack and Kasie were right flipped a switch and she couldn’t take it anymore. Jumping up she went around the table and pressed a kiss firmly to his lips to shut him up. His shock quickly faded at finally feeling her lips on his again and he deepened the kiss, pulling her down onto his lap. When air became a necessity Ellie pulled back first, resting her forehead against Nick’s and smiling at finally being able to do this. 

“So, you think Jack and Kasie were right huh?” Wrapping his arms around her to keep her from getting up he smiled, knowing that his next statement would change everything.

“No. I know they were right.” Pulling back, Ellie’s eyes were wide as she took in the meaning of his words. 

“Wait, what?” Nick chuckled at her confusion and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“I love you Ellie.” Her breath caught in her throat at his confession and she brought her hand up to caress his cheek. Tracing a thumb over his lips she watched the emotion reflect in his eyes and smiled, finally able to voice her thoughts. 

“I love you too Nick.” Not able to hold back any longer Nick cupped her face in his hands and pulled her down for a kiss. 

Things quickly became heated as their tongues mingled and hands started roaming, hers started tracing the muscles of his chest and his went to her bare thighs, running his hands up and down them before inching up the hem of her shirt and squeezing lightly causing a moan to escape her lips. That seemed to break him of the moment and he placed one last lingering kiss on his lips before pulling back, resting their foreheads together again as they tried to catch their breath. Suddenly Ellie felt a rumbling from under her hands where they were resting on Nick’s chest and he leaned back as a full-on belly laugh erupted from him. Staring at the strange sight in front of her, Ellie waited until Nick calmed down before voicing her question. 

“Um, what the hell was that about?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” Nick waved her off, still trying to calm fully down. “It’s just, I’m SO gonna owe Jack and Kasie.” Swatting his chest she couldn’t help but laugh with him until he pulled her into another show stopping kiss. 

  
Later that evening as they laid curled up together on the couch Ellie picked up her phone, seeing several missed texts from her group chat with Kasie and Jack and a missed call from each woman. Smirking, she typed a quick message thanking them for their help and for calling Nick, assuring them he was taking  _ very good  _ care of her. Her phone lit up again shortly after with squeals from both women and she smiled, promising to tell them more later before turning off her phone and snuggling back into Nick’s side. Right now she was spending time with the man she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Tiffany for all her help!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to Tiffanythewierdo for helping me with this one!!!


End file.
